


cosmic destiny

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [33]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 69, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “I got the candles out just in case,” Lukas says, tugging on Philip’s belt loops.“Hopefully it won’t go—”And just like clockwork or some kind of cosmic destiny, their whole apartment buzzes and flickers, the two of them looking around and silently praying the lights will stay on. But they all go dead and Philip can hear the AC unit going too, until everything is an eerie kind of silent."Shit,” Lukas says.They stand there for a couple more moments but nothing happens, and Philip can already feel the wet heat seeping inside.“Ugh,” he groans, resting his head on Lukas’s chest.





	cosmic destiny

Philip stares out their window and watches the storm rage. He’s never seen it like this in New York and he’s not gonna say he’s scared. He’s not five years old, he’s not scared of the weather. But there’s a big crack of thunder and he stumbles back, directly into Lukas’s arms.

“Stop standing right next to the window,” Lukas says into his ear. “I’m not having you electrified right in our own apartment!”

Philip snorts, turning around to face him. “Yeah, like that’s possible. The lightning is just gonna pick me out of all of New York to just—”

“Anything’s possible and nope, sorry, I’m not allowing it,” Lukas says, tugging him into the center of the room. He glares up at the window, looks at it incredulously. “The storm seems really weird, like New York storms are more serious than Tivoli storms.”

“Yeah,” Philip says. “Sometimes it rained but every so often there was something like this. It’s pretty crazy.”

“Damn. Is Izzy still sleeping in the bedroom?” Lukas asks. 

“Yeah, living it up in our bed,” Philip says, laughing a little bit. “She doesn’t give two shits about the thunder. Fearless nutcase.” He watches Lukas smile, looking off towards the bedroom. Philip glances at the window, listens to the weird rolling sounds and watching the sky light up. “It’s getting worse and worse.”

“I got the candles out just in case,” Lukas says, tugging on Philip’s belt loops.

“Hopefully it won’t go—”

And just like clockwork or some kind of cosmic destiny, their whole apartment buzzes and flickers, the two of them looking around and silently praying the lights will stay on. But they all go dead and Philip can hear the AC unit going too, until everything is an eerie kind of silent. 

"Shit,” Lukas says. 

They stand there for a couple more moments but nothing happens, and Philip can already feel the wet heat seeping inside. 

“Ugh,” he groans, resting his head on Lukas’s chest.

Lukas cranes his neck to look out the window. “Looks like our block is out,” he says. “This ever happen to you when you were younger?” he asks, tentatively. 

“We lost power a lot for other reasons,” Philip says, remembering how many times it went out because the bills weren’t paid. Lukas rubs his back and kisses his forehead, like he can feel the tinge of pain in the memory and wants to soothe it away.

“Well, maybe we need to eat everything out of the fridge?” Lukas asks, his eyes bright at the prospect.

Philip snorts. “At least the ice cream for now,” he says. 

~

The storm just gets worse and Philip does admit, silently and in his head, that he might be a little afraid. It sounds like a weird war is being waged outside and he doesn’t like how it rattles the walls or lights up the sky with splintered spider-webs. It’s tainting his precious skyline. And the heat is absolute hell, the rain doing nothing to alleviate it. Their AC hasn’t gone out since they moved in here and every step he takes feels sticky and awful. He didn’t think he’d ever wish for snow but he’s wishing for it now. He knows he’ll be regretting those thoughts in about two months but right now he’d do anything to fall face first into a pile of snow, whether he breaks his nose or not.

Both of them have stripped down to their boxers, that’s how bad it is, and they’re currently sitting on the floor in front of the couch eating out of a tub of cookies and cream ice cream that’s sitting between them. Izzy got up and shuffled in to look at them once, briefly making her way around the room before wandering back into the bedroom and promptly falling asleep again. She snores even louder than Lukas does. 

There’s three candles flickering in the room, one on the kitchen counter, two on the coffee table. Philip knows it’s gonna get even darker once it gets later, even though the storm is darkening the sky right now, making it look like it’s the middle of the night even though it’s one in the afternoon. The rain is streaming down the windows, and it looks like a goddamn flood out there.

Lukas holds out his spoon towards Philip and Philip happily lets him feed him. Sometimes he’ll remember when Lukas would wipe bottles after Philip would drink from them before Lukas could too, and it makes his stomach twist a little bit now that he’d never even think of thinking that way. Jesus, the things he does with that mouth now. 

“It tastes better once it’s been in your mouth,” Philip tries, smirking at him.

“You just like it because I’m mixing with the strawberry but you don’t wanna admit it,” Lukas says, holding the quart of strawberry between his knees.

Philip licks his lips. “I’m not going to vocally condone that mixture,” he says. 

“Mmhm, you’ll just eat off my spoon and enjoy every minute of it,” Lukas says. He digs the aforementioned spoon into the cookies and cream, puts it in his mouth, and then dips the spoon into the strawberry and does the same.

There’s a bead of sweat tracking down Philip’s neck and he sighs, reaching back and wiping it away. He feels like his face is getting red with heat and he doesn’t think he’s been this hot since they spent ten minutes in that sauna at the gym.

“This is awful,” Philip says, shaking his head. “What did we do to deserve this?”

“Aw, baby,” Lukas says, reaching over and smoothing some of Philip’s hair away from his forehead. He cups Philip’s cheek and Philip leans into it—he’s disgustingly hot but the heat coming off Lukas feels like something else, familiar and velvet and intimate. Philip sighs to himself, feeling Lukas track his thumb across his cheekbone. “I have an idea,” Lukas says. He pulls his hand away and Philip tries not to feel too sad about it when he watches him get up, putting the strawberry ice cream on the coffee table and walking over to the fridge. 

“Where’d you get that scratch on the back of your thigh?” Philip asks, brows furrowed. 

Lukas stops and looks over his shoulder, trying to reach back and touch it. “Bet you did that to me.”

“No way,” Philip says. “You think?”

Lukas walks into the kitchen and raises his eyebrows. “Really, Philip? You don’t see yourself when you get all hot and bothered.”

Philip cocks his head. “I have no idea what that means.” He knows Lukas sends him to another plane of being, the way he touches him, the way he kisses him. Sometimes he knows he gets a little crazy, the love surging through his heart and going to his head. He doesn’t hold it against himself. Lukas is something else. Being in his capable hands would send anybody over the edge. Philip is just the lucky person that gets to experience him. Every bit of him.

Lukas rustles around in the ice bin and takes a bowl out of the cabinet. He dumps a couple handfuls of ice into the bowl and closes the freezer, walking back over to Philip. “It’s really sexy, I should tape you sometime,” Lukas says, sitting down next to him, a little closer this time, shoving the cookies and cream away, too.

The ice is already melting, but Philip is focused on Lukas. “As if you don’t get all crazy when you’re _hot and bothered_ ,” Philip says, quoting the words in the air. 

Lukas screws his face up, shaking his head. “No, I’m a very—I’m a very simple man, Philip.”

Philip laughs, grinning. “Yeah, like you don’t start spouting your very own Lukas-having-sex poetry.” He puts on his Lukas voice, which also doubles as his girl voice. “Oh Philip, Jesus fuck, you’re like the sun on a cloudy day, you’re like everything good I’ve ever touched, like the gold at the end of a rainbow—”

Lukas snorts. “Shut up,” he says, reaching over and gently pushing at Philip’s face.

“You know it’s true,” Philip says. “I’m up for the sex tape just so we can capture some of those beautiful words.”

Lukas clicks his tongue and takes one of the pieces of ice in his hand. He reaches out and slides it along the back of Philip’s neck. Philip’s eyes flutter closed and a shudder runs through him. “Feel good?” Lukas asks.

“Mmm, yes,” Philip says, honing in on the sharp cold against the heat of his own skin. “Good idea.”

“I’m smart sometimes,” Lukas says, taking another piece of ice and starting to rub it against Philip’s chest. “Despite the fact that you don’t like my sex poetry.”

“I did _not_ say I didn’t like it,” Philip says, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Always jumping on the opportunity to mock me, Shea,” Lukas says. 

He keeps moving the ice across Philip’s skin. It feels so good that Philip moans a little bit, arching into his hand. The thunder bursts outside and Philip only jumps a little bit, too focused on Lukas’s hands. The ice is melting fast and it drips down Philip’s skin, a stream of cool water.

“You like that?” Lukas asks.

“There you go,” Philip says, smiling a little bit.

“What?” Lukas exclaims, scooting closer. “I’m asking a question.”

“In that sexy way you do,” Philip says, biting his lip when Lukas moves his hand back and forth.

“I can’t help it if I’m naturally sexy,” Lukas says. The ice melts fast and Lukas moves the liquid around, thumbing over Philip’s nipples. 

Philip opens his eyes when the cube is completely gone, smiling and scooting closer to him. “You always—” And there’s a crash outside that shakes him to his core and shocks the words back into his throat and out of his head. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters, a hand over his heart.

“You don’t like big storms, huh?” Lukas asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t think I knew that about you.”

“I mean, it’s just…startling,” Philip says, because no way is he saying out loud he’s scared of a little thunder. “Loud. Fucking up our goddamn power and AC.”

“Don’t get mad at the poor thunder,” Lukas says, leaning in and kissing his neck. “I like it when you’re all sweaty.”

Philip hums, sighing. 

“Don’t worry,” Lukas says, quiet. “I’ll protect you.”

“What are you, Thor?” Philip asks. “You gonna keep the thunder at bay?”

“That’s right,” Lukas says. “No thunder’s gonna touch my baby.”

Philip smiles to himself. He looks down and sees the ice is nearly melted in the bowl, but he grabs the last full cube and presses it against Lukas’s collarbone. 

Lukas blows out a pinched sigh. “That’s cold,” he whispers. 

“Bad?” Philip asks, about to pull his hand away, but Lukas covers Philip’s hand with his own. 

“Good,” he says, closing the distance between them and bringing their mouths together. They kiss slowly, leisurely, Lukas’s breath catching when Philip lets the cube melt up close to his ear. “Mmm, c’mere,” Lukas whispers, tugging at Philip’s thigh. Philip lets Lukas manhandle him into his lap and he straddles him, never breaking the kiss. He spreads the water up and down Lukas’s neck, along his jawline and over his ear.

Philip has his eyes closed and Lukas must dip his hand in the bowl of cold water, because suddenly he’s sliding his wet palm up and down Philip’s back. “You taste like ice cream and you’re wet and sweaty,” Lukas says. “Tell me if this is a dream. You usually tell me.”

Philip smiles against his lips, grinding down against him. “You dream about me?”

“Every goddamn night, baby,” Lukas says, slipping his hands down to cup Philip’s ass. 

For some reason Philip is surprised by this, even though his own dreams, when they’re good, usually revolve around Lukas. Lukas is his life, every waking moment of every single day, so his dreams are usually the two of them, either doing outrageous shit or just doing things like this. Being together. “What was last night?” he whispers. 

The flame from the candle is gleaming on Lukas’s face, warm and inviting. “We were on a Ferris wheel,” he says. “And you had this grocery bag and you kept, like—pulling out more and more shit. Like a full rotisserie chicken, a wine bottle, glasses, a cake—like a bottomless bag—”

Philip laughs, kissing him again. “So not a sexy dream, considering I was being fat.”

Lukas bites at Philip’s bottom lip. “Everything about you is sexy,” he whispers. 

Philip hums and nuzzles their noses together. Even now, even after all this time, it still thrills him how attracted Lukas is to him. 

“You’re so hot,” Lukas says, kissing his cheek. “In more than one way.”

“I know,” Philip says. “We need more ice.”

“God your lips are fucking…” Lukas shakes his head, not finishing his thought, and leans in to kiss him again, with more fervor. Philip chuckles a little bit, moaning when Lukas’s tongue slips into his mouth, Lukas’s arms tightening around him. Philip drives his hips forward a little bit and he can feel how hard Lukas is, can feel his breath hitching when the electric static builds between them.

The rain only seems to get heavier outside, the thunder booming. Lukas turns them over so they’re lying down and he’s on top, his hands tenderly cradling Philip’s head so he doesn’t hit the wooden floor. He reaches up and yanks a blanket down off the couch, balling it up underneath Philip’s head.

Philip’s heart is racing in his chest. It’s a little darker now and the candles wash them in orange glow. This feels more intimate than normal, strangely enough. Here in the dark, the rest of the world cut off and narrowed down to them. Lukas kisses Philip’s face all over, small butterfly kisses that make Philip laugh. He kisses down his neck and Philip groans when he breathes hot against already sweaty skin.

“You look so nice in this light,” Philip says, tangling his hands in Lukas’s hair.

“Softens up the sharp edges, huh?” Lukas says, grinning.

The rain sounds almost soothing, not so much in a rage but in a rush of wind. A waterfall. 

“No, just,” Philip starts, wetting his lips. “You look like you’re mine.”

Lukas stares at him for a minute, eyes tracing over his face. “Hope I always look like that,” he says.

“You do, but—right now, in this lighting, here, on top of me…” Philip doesn’t know how to express himself, but it feels like the world is theirs. Like it all belongs to them. 

Lukas ruts down against him and Philip wishes they had a couple more candles. Lukas kisses the shell of his ear and licks the lobe, biting at the hinge of Philip’s jaw. “You think Iz will stay asleep?”

“Think so,” Philip says, clinging to his shoulders. “She sleeps like the dead. I actually think the rain keeps her asleep.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying, because Lukas is pressing back and forth against him and his mind is already delving deep into the gutter. “Would it be so terrible if she walked—ah—in on us doing something? We could just—stop.”

“It would be a nightmare, Philip,” Lukas says, easing back and looking him in the eye. “She is our child. She is an innocent puppy. I don’t want her walking in on me with your cock in my mouth, she won’t understand.”

Philip grins and he squirms a little bit. “Is that what you wanna do? Sounds amazing.”

Lukas leans down and kisses his cheek, sliding his hands up and down Philip’s sides. 

“She’s not gonna wake up,” Philip says. “I’ve memorized her sleeping patterns, she sleeps through rain.”

Lukas snorts. “Liar,” he whispers against Philip’s skin. He briefly stops moving, kissing Philip’s cheek over and over. “You wanna try something weird?” he asks.

Philip narrows his eyes. “What’s weird?” he asks. “We said nothing’s weird.”

“Well, it’s maybe weird because we haven’t tried it before,” Lukas says. He pulls back so they’re nose to nose and he brushes his hand through Philip’s hair. “Sixty-nine?”

Philip presses his lips together. He’s definitely thought about it. But then again if there’s anything sexual in this world, he’s thought about doing it with Lukas. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, let’s fucking do it.”

“Yeah?” Lukas asks. “You’re not worried about the dog?” 

Philip laughs, shaking his head. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“Okay,” Lukas says, kissing him. “Okay, okay.”

Lukas seems like he’s been thinking about this a lot because he immediately takes control, kissing down Philip’s body and pulling his boxers off. He kisses and bites at the inside of Philip’s thigh before climbing back up and into his arms. The rain gets louder and louder and Philip can almost tune it out, the two of them getting completely naked and making out for a while until Lukas starts working them into position. Philip feels a little nervous when they’re scooting further away from the couch and towards the middle of the carpet, but then he remembers what he was thinking before. Their own little world, nothing else around them. It’s just him and Lukas.

They’re on their sides, arranged into the proper position between each other’s legs, and before Philip can really overthink it Lukas is sliding a hand up and down Philip’s length, biting at his hip. “Tell me if you hate it,” Lukas says, “and we’ll stop.”

Philip shakes his head because he knows he’d never hate fucking anything they do together, but as soon as Lukas swallows him down Philip lets out a harsh breath. Lukas is so good at this and Jesus Christ, Philip nearly forgets he has something to do too. He wraps his lips around Lukas’s cock, sucking hard, using his tongue just how he know Lukas likes. 

Everything is fucking amplified. The taste of Lukas in his mouth, the way Lukas is fucking going at it, bobbing his head and sucking Philip down until he hits the back of Lukas’s throat. Philip moans and Lukas echoes it, and the vibrations make Philip feel like he’s gonna goddamn pass out. He feels mindless and thrusts forward a little bit into Lukas’s mouth, feels it widen. Lukas wraps one hand around Philip’s dick and bumps his mouth into his fist, trying to take him deeper, deeper. Philip misses tangling his hands in Lukas’s hair but he reaches around and holds onto his ass, feeling Lukas buck forward too.

Philip pulls off his dick for a moment, drawing in a breath. He rubs his lips along it and he knows he’s fucking sweating even more now, trembling as Lukas winds his tongue along the head of Philip’s cock. Philip knows Lukas is doing everything he can to tear Philip apart and Philip almost feels the need to one up him—he takes Lukas’s dick into his mouth again and teases his finger between his cheeks.

Lukas groans and Philip can feel him pulsing in his mouth, knows he’s close. He wishes he could read Lukas’s mind, could know what he’s thinking. He bets it’s all dirty, can imagine the racy shit he’d be gushing if his mouth wasn’t full. Philip can only hear the rain, the ragged way the both of them are breathing, how Lukas’s hip sounds as he struggles back and forth against the carpet. Philip’s toes curl and his senses are going haywire, tremors running through him. 

Lukas hollows his cheeks and Philip’s heart speeds up—he sucks harder, squeezing his eyes shut tight, teetering on the edge and he wonders if he can line this shit up, wonders if they could take each other apart at the same time. He squeezes Lukas’s ass and is immediately disproven—Lukas makes a sharp sound and floods Philip’s mouth, breathing hard and sharp through his nose. 

Philip takes it all, swallows and then pulls back, working him through his orgasm with his hand. Lukas is shaking and Philip is scared he won’t be able to finish him off, wouldn’t blame him if he couldn’t, but Lukas tongues over the slit of his cock and Philip closes his eyes, arching his neck back. 

“Lukas, your mouth,” he gasps, squeezing the base of Lukas’s dick, and Lukas keeps working him, sucking and licking at the same time. He feels Lukas moan and Philip’s thighs shake, the whole thing taking him by surprise. “Fuck, oh—oh—” And then he’s following, groaning, stars in his eyes and pleasure cascading through his legs and up into his stomach.

He can feel Lukas licking up what he couldn’t swallow, which makes Philip gasp and moan again. Then Lukas is clumsily pulling back and switching around so he can flop down beside Philip, their faces close together. Philip absentmindedly lifts his head up so Lukas wrap an arm around him, and Lukas runs a hand across his stomach, watching it contract under his fingers. Lukas leans in and presses a sweet, chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“Yeah, that was good,” Philip says, laughing a little bit. “Jesus Christ.”

“Another thing knocked off my sex list,” Lukas says, grinning.

“Is this an actual list?” Philip asks. “That you wrote up when you weren’t paying attention in class? Did you doodle little hearts?”

Lukas laughs, high in his throat. “Shut up.”

“Does it say _Mr. Lukas Shea_ anywhere on the page?” Philip asks, eyeing him.

Lukas moves a lot more swiftly than Philip could have imagined he would after what they just did, covering Philip’s body with his own. He starts attacking Philip’s neck, biting and kissing, poking him in the side. “You hush,” Lukas mutters. “Hush, angel face, you’re embarrassing me.”

Philip chuckles, writhing underneath him. “Okay, okay.” He sighs, trying to even out his breathing. “I did miss your voice though. Only drawback.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “We both talk a lot during sex. The quiet was kinda hot, though, knowing _why_ it was so quiet. The rain, you moaning around my dick—”

“Mmm, Lukas.”

“I’m so glad Izzy didn’t walk in on us,” Lukas whispers, collapsing down the rest of the way so their bodies are plastered together. He presses a string of kisses to Philip’s temple. 

“Same,” Philip says. “But like I said, she sleeps through the rain.”

Lukas laughs, shaking his head. 

“We’re gonna need a cold fucking shower,” Philip says, trailing his fingers up and down Lukas’s spine. 

“We gotta wait, we could get struck by lightning in there,” Lukas says. 

“That so cannot happen,” Philip says.

Lukas readjusts the blanket underneath Philip’s head. “Sorry, I’m not risking you. We’re just gonna have to stay sweaty and dirty. Or I could give you an ice bath right here, right now.”

“You’re nuts,” Philip says, beaming up at him.

Lukas shrugs at him, then looks to the side. “The ice cream is melted. It’s soup now.”

“That’s what happens when we get distracted and have to mess around,” Philip says. “The ice cream gets sacrificed.”

“Worth it,” Lukas says, leaning down to kiss him again.

Philip kisses him back and the thunder rattles outside, but he doesn’t even jump. Just loses himself in Lukas, in the soft candlelight here in their own little world.


End file.
